Return to me
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Taisho have been living apart for over a year and no one is sure why. Are the rumors true that the strikingly handsome millionaire and the lovely orphan girl are divorcing? Read and Review please! (Lemon, Mature Content, Smut)


My entry for RinSesshoumaru's 'Love Is In The Air' Contest!  
>(It is kinda long but I did take out the lemony parts for the prompt!)<p>

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Kouga said, rubbing his chin and squinting his eyes over the two figures glaring hotly at each other. "They're both married but they're not living together?"<p>

Inuyasha smacked the newbie upside the head. "They're separated, dumbass. If you want to keep your job, don't go around asking any questions. If Sessh finds out about it - and he will - you'll be jobless until the next lifetime."

The romance and marriage between the young and handsome heir and gentle kind-hearted orphan girl had been one big celebrity affair. However, something had gone horribly wrong only a few days into the marriage which lead to a quick separation and much gossip amongst the elite and locals.

No one ever really knew why Mr. and Mrs. Taisho didn't live under the same roof, only that once they had separated, they had grown an intense hatred for each other. They couldn't stand each other's company.

Now, as the duo stood face to face glaring daggers at each other's face - the proud dog demon standing at a nearly seven feet and the very tiny human woman standing at just over five feet - everyone in the room was holding onto the edge of their seats, preparing for the showdown. Their arguments always ended with a bang, which often resulted in a new set of employees getting fired and upcoming city projects being flushed down the municipal drain.

"Of course it matters, how the bridge looks, Sesshomaru! The residents of the city have every right to their say about the look of the new supports." The tiny human stated firmly. Holding her ground and not flinching an inch.

"If they are so concerned about looks, _Rin_, then maybe we should just demolish the damn thing and the 500,000 residents can just use local roads for their morning commute." Sesshomaru - current owner of the multi-million dollar engineering firm and feared and revered by all who ever knew and had yet to come to know him - clipped harshly.

Rin pursed her lips. Angry both at the fact despite being employed by the city, Sesshomaru always refused to cooperate with her and that even after an entire year of separation the smoothness with which her name rolled off his tongue still made her shiver. Containing the bubbling rage within her was difficult, so Rin channelled all of her frustration into the fists by her sides.

"Listen. It's just a temporary thing, okay? My consultant just needs a few minutes to go around the bridge, take a few notes and submit his report. We both know the city will approve the request. Not only will the supports get added, but you'll get your chance to take down the bridge in a couple of years and build a new one. Please, Sesshomaru, let's not make a mountain out of a molehill."

Rin finally said and crossed her arms across her chest. It was always like this: her city planning department and his engineering firm butting heads until a project simply fell through. While she had no problems playing this game in the past months with her very stubborn, annoyingly arrogant ex (?) husband, this time was different. The city had issued a warning against her department and if they were unable to cooperate with Sesshomaru's firm one more time, they would be shut down completely.

The city counselor had often urged her to join forces with her husband's firm and each time Rin had politely denied. Sesshomaru and she were separated and the divorce papers would come through very soon. Once she found the guts to sign them.

Suddenly, her chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. These brief face to face meetings only served to remind her how much she still missed him, how much she still cried for him, how much of a fool she had been and how weak she still remained for failing to sign her name on the divorce papers.

Sesshomaru hadn't made it easy either. The jerk insisted that she sign the papers before him. Whether she allowed him to abuse her or whether she was too weak to counter his challenge, she didn't knew nor did she care to question herself when it came to him. As much as she denied in her mind, she knew in her heart that she cared for the selfish prick.

A cold and harsh laugh made Rin lift her face. The callous, heartless look in his eyes and the hard set of his jaw was a side of him that she never imagined to witness herself.

From what she learned through the social circle he often associated with, he had taken a mistress promptly after leaving her.

As for herself, she tried casual dating but nothing serious ever came of it. Sure some men wanted to take it further but she simply wasn't interested. Memories of the firsts she shared with Sesshomaru and the many more firsts she wanted to experience with him but never did, haunted her day and night. Eventually, she had learned to accept that she wasn't going to get a chance to apologize to him no matter how much she waited for him or vied for that nightmare of one year ago to be just that.. a bad dream.

"Hardly. Your puffball just threatened to call the police on my team if they don't leave him alone. Last I checked, this was supposed to be a team effort."

Rin threw her arms up in frustration and her voice became louder. "And, it could be if your team didn't bully us the way they do! They chased us down the street with their vans and some were riding those god awful RVs. Are they even allowed to ride those things in the city without a permit!"

"It appears you would be the expert in the riding department." Sesshomaru clipped, briefly looking towards Shippo's direction, his voice completely void of emotion but seething with hateful sarcasm. "Although it's a mystery how you're so attracted to that pathetic puffball. How can he protect you when he's hiding behind your back? Are you really in love with him? Does _he_ even make you happy?"

Rin felt a new wave of hate flow through her veins. If her blood was boiling before, it was practically steaming out her ears and nose. Who was Sesshomaru to question what she did with her life? Exactly one year ago had he made the decision to walk out of her life and he had never looked back. It was she who was stuck to the past and she hated herself for it. She loved the arrogant bastard too much. As much as the need to slap him hard across his face, Rin kept her cool.

"At least," Rin began, swallowing thickly so her voice wouldn't sound as broken as her heart, "_He_ never makes me cry." She finished, making sure to see him square in the face.

Whatever resolve she had was was breaking away quickly and for a moment - just a brief moment - she swore a look passed in Sesshomaru's eyes. It could have been hurt but she wasn't sure because her own eyes were tearing up and she had enough pride not to let him see her cry. Turning on her heels, Rin walked in the direction of her work van and hopped into the passenger seat. Within seconds, Shippo took the driver's seat and drove them back to the office.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kiddo. Get some rest and let me know if you'll be in tomorrow." Shippo said, pulling into her driveway later that night.<p>

Rin nodded, while opening the door. "Thanks. See you tomorrow." She droned lazily. "Shippo I'm so sorry-"

"-Don't be." Shippo finished and threw a small company umbrella in her direction. "The storm's getting real bad, Rin. We're supposed to get heavy rains for the next few days and I don't know about you but I'll be using up some sick days." He said with a wink and Rin smiled weakly.

It had taken much thinking on her part to go out with Shippo. She had hesitated in fear of jeopardizing their friendship but the fox demon was very fond of her and so she had decided to date with him. A few dates later, however, and Rin choose to simply remain friends with Shippo. There was no spark or magic between them. That had been six months ago and ever since then, the poor thing had become a target for Sesshomaru's hate and blame.

"Listen to me before you run inside." Shippo tapped his finger tips on the steering wheel before turning to her. "Why don't you try speaking with him? He's never sounded as angry and hurt as he did today."

Rin faced his honest eyes with shock and disbelief. "Why should I say anything when he's already made up his mind? This is just a power trip for him, Shippo. Don't let him fool you."

Running his claws through his shoulder length red hair, Shippo took a deep breath. "Have you ever thought that _maybe _he never signed the divorce papers because he wanted you to come back to him?"

Rin snorted. "I doubt that."

Shippo chuckled. "Dummy. You should just put your pride aside and tell that dog to come back to you. Even I can see how much he still wants you."

Rin looked away and shook her head. "He doesn't want to speak with me-"

"-maybe you should speak with him then? Reach out to him?" Shippo said and reached in his pant pocket for his vibrating phone. "Damn, it's Soten. I gotta go before she has a shit-fit."

Rin smiled and wished him goodnight. As she reached the gates of her estate, she heard Shippo's voice call out to her. "Rin, I can't smell any women on him. There are faded scents here and there but nothing serious."

Before Rin could question him further, Shippo hit the gas and drove off.

* * *

><p>"You two keep torturing each other. It's not healthy." Kagura replied as she passed Sesshomaru a glass of wine.<p>

"She's moved on so why can't I?" Sesshomaru replied before downing the entire glass in one go. It was difficult seeing her again after nearly six months, only to smell the stench of that fox cub all over her. During the intermission, he had reminded himself that as long as he didn't think of her, didn't see her, didn't smell her perfume, that he would be okay.

She invaded his thoughts and his dreams to the point he no longer wanted to sleep. Work caused a good enough distraction to his mind from thinking about her and more often than not a good bottle, or two, of scotch would effectively numb his mind for the night. Efficiency was up nearly 200% and employee morale was at an all time low. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's interference not only would Sesshomaru have been running the firm a solo but he would have been in rehab as well.

"Well, what do you expect? You _do _make her miserable." Kagura smirked. Sesshomaru glared.

"Some friend you turned out to be." He clipped; he was in no mood for jokes.

Kagura shook her head and sank into a large expensive armchair. "You're both such idiots. Even a blind man could see how much in love you two really are. I just don't see what the problem is-"

"-you don't see what the problem is?" Sesshomaru snapped and slammed the wine glass hard on the marble table, cracking it. "I nearly killed her the last time I touched her. How can I live with myself knowing I made her cry?"

The casual way in which Kagura rolled her eyes bothered Sesshomaru immensely. Kagura was the first one to learn of his decision to divorce Rin. When he told her the reasons behind his decision for divorce, she had called him a 'prideful idiot' then she had proceeded to telling him how miserable he would be without his mate.

"We've been over this so many times, Sesshomaru, but it bears repeating: have you asked her how she felt about _it_?" Kagura asked, her crimson eyes staring at him unblinking.

"I know she hated it." Sesshomaru whispered morosely. Looking into a wayward spot on the expensive rug, he tried not to picture Rin's beautiful face, scrunched in pain, begging for him to stop. The sight of tears in her eyes killed something inside him that night. To think that he was the cause of her tears was unbearable.

On the third day of keeping her distance from him, he had gone mad. Instinctively he thought she had taken someone else to bed. Someone who would give her pleasure and make her happy. Hearing her talk to the fox cub had driven him to madness. He had barged into their bedroom and forced himself on her.

Recalling the incident made him sick to the stomach. Selfish was hardly the word to describe his actions, he had been greedy, unreasonable and a complete ass. Rin - his beautiful, sweet mate - had cried and begged him to stop but he hadn't until he had his fill. After the deed was done, an emptiness consumed him. Beg as he did, Rin hadn't forgiven him, instead she had declared never to see him again and never to touch her again.

Just as well, he had decided. He didn't deserve her, not in this life or the next or ever.

The deep sigh of Kagura's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Now, I don't know how true the rumor that she had been saving herself for you but I have worked with Rin and that girl has some amazing discipline. Once her mind is made up, she sticks to her decision. I think she just needed some time to adjust; it was probably really painful and she needed to deal with it mentally first. It's not too late to talk it out with her, you know." Kagura said before walking to the dry bar to get a refill.

"Talk with who, mommy and daddy finally making up?" A male voice called. The man of the house had just walked in through the kitchen and was taking off his tie.

Sesshomaru groaned, picking his from the sofa. He wasn't in the mood for Naraku's quips tonight. The sound of the couple kissing made Sesshomaru want to hurl so he hurried to the exit. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I can't help but agree with Kagura on this one, Sesshomaru. Don't let pride hold you back. Heck, I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it wasn't for the woman in my life but I had to swallow my pride. I'm not telling you what to do but just think about it. Drive safe. I heard a bad storm's coming."

Sesshomaru nodded before heading out into his car.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru cursed hard once again. With two busted tires and the heavy rain interrupting his phone signal, he had no choice but to sit back in the car.<p>

"Damn, it's so cold." Sesshomaru mumbled before turning up the heat. Just as he relaxed into his comfy leather seat to simply wait for the rain to calm down or get a signal on his phone -

_Glrrrrrrruk _

His car shut down.

Sesshomaru turned the key a few times but the car wouldn't start. It took every bit of his patience to reign in his anger before he shattered the car into pieces before three blunt taps make him face the glass.

A blurry figure was making an opening motion with their hands but the words were being muffled by the strong rainfall.

"If you're not roadside assistance, I'm not interested." Sesshomaru began as he opened the door but soon lost his voice when his vision focused on the person behind the door.

It was Rin. With no make up on, and hair done up in a messy bun, she wore a long silk silver gown with lace trim and the matching robe - one of the many gifts he had brought for her when they were dating. Under the umbrella, the image of raindrops falling around her small frame and the natural glow of her body made her seem almost godlike. Except for her eyes. They were puffy.

"Sorry, I'm not roadside assistance." She said curtly with a small frown and passed him an umbrella. "But you are welcome to come inside for shelter until the rain dies down. It is your place afterall."

Although his manor stood proudly behind the petite woman, he couldn't steer his vision away from it's mistress.

It had been way too long since he last saw her up close and personal like this just the two of them. Some of the raindrops had made their way to her cheeks, neck and chest and the droplets there shone like gems.

The fates were truly having a kick out of playing with him. Part of him wanted to turn around and sit back in the car but an unknown force propelled him to nod his head and follow her dutifully into the large estate.

It took not even a second for him to refocus his thoughts. Rin's gasp, the bright headlights and the sound of a car horn put Sesshomaru's protective gears into position. Without wasting a moment, he leaped ahead and covered all of Rin's petite body. Their bodies fell to the asphalt in a small puddle.

The pressure of the SUV's wheels was hard but all Sesshomaru could think about was shielding his mate and protecting her. Shortly after the incident, she turned around to inspect his face and body.

"By the gods! Sesshomaru are you alright?" Rin voice was shaky but she was unharmed. The feel of her soft hands on his skin was pure bliss even if it was only to search for wounds.

"You're bleeding!" Rin shrieked as she brought her bloodied hand in between them both and inspected it agape.

"It's just a scratch. It'll heal." Sesshomaru said with a shrug and reached out to touch her cheek. Rin soaked by the rain was a stunning specimen of beauty. When she didn't flinch from his touch, Sesshomaru smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay but you - Oh, Sesshomaru. You're hurt. Let's get you inside so I can clean you up." Rin said worriedly and Sesshomaru nodded. Carefully lifting him up, she placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Rin, it's-"

"-just a scratch. Okay. Fine. I'm still helping you whether you like it or not." Rin's mind was made up and Sesshomaru didn't complain.

Once inside, she guided him to a kitchen stool. After helping him sit, she ran to the bathroom and turned on the light.

Sesshomaru hadn't realized he was gaping until Rin returned with some bandages, ointment and a towel. Placing the items on the countertop, Rin handed him the latter.

Sesshomaru watched intently as she brought a bowl of warm water and some cotton cloth. He watched mesmerized by each swerve and swing of her hip, each movement of her arms and hands as she pulled out materials and placed them on the counter.

It had been a whole year and he couldn't recall ever observing any woman the way he did Rin. He was so easily captivated by her each move, her voice, her aura was so soothing and inviting. By the gods did she ever look lovely with the rainwater soaking her skin.

She gasped when he put the towel around her shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold." He said simply and found himself pleased when her cheeks blushed just slightly.

"I'll be fine. Now sit." She said sternly, pushing him back onto the bar stool.

Rin worked in silence. Moving to unbutton him first and then peel off the shirt from his body. With careful, feather light touches, she twisted his long hair and piled them on his shoulder.

This moment felt so right. In this moment, they were still husband and wife, living in the same home under the same roof and the same bed.

The logical part of him kept reminding him that he was chasing after a fruitless dream but his heart kept telling him otherwise. Maybe Rin hadn't forgotten him completely. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could have another chance. They could have another chance. Maybe...

"Sesshomaru." Rin began and starting applying the ointment. "I want to you tell you that-"

He heard her choke on her words and his heart stopped. The air between them grew thick with tension and he waited in dreaded anticipation of what she was about to say. His hands turned into fists on his thighs. "I've made a decision on the divorce papers."

Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes and let the reality of the situation sink it.

Did this mean the only woman he ever loved - still loves - was leaving him for good? Perhaps she had a change of heart? The wait was crushing something inside of him and he felt it hard to breathe. Sesshomaru let his hands loosen.

"But first I need to speak with you." Rin added.

"Of course."

After she had finished dressing his wounds, she put the shirt back on him and came to stand in front, closing his buttons.

"I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?" Rin asked as she walked to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

Within the year, she had only grown more beautiful and desirable. This made him wonder if that god damned fox was living with her. He couldn't smell him but what if she spent most of her night at his place?

Suddenly, the pain of what he had done to her came to mind. Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru put his elbows on the countertop and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure." He replied.

"I know you hate me but I have some things I really want to clear up before we make a decision."

"I don't hate you. I never did." Was his instant reply.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said and looked over her shoulder before shaking her head and looking away. "Please don't say something you'll regret."

"I don't lie, Rin."

As she prepared the tea mugs, the kettle started screaming.

"I'll get it." Sesshomaru said and made his way to the counter. The action kept him busy while he waited for Rin's disclosure.

With expert ease, they both worked together - in silence - to prepare each other's beverages.

"You still remember how I like my tea." Rin said, wrapping her hands around the large mug and letting the aroma of the herbal blend wash over her. Although it was plenty difficult not smelling Sesshomaru's natural musk. Parts of him were still damp and she discreetly tried catching a glimpse of him only to find that his eyes were focused hard on his own cup of black tea.

"You're my wife. How could I forget anything about you?" He replied as though they were talking about the weather and absolutely nothing had passed between them the past year.

Rin sighed and averted her gaze. How would she start? Where would she start? The reason he ever left her is because she was too much of a coward to accept him. Of course she had heard of women bleeding during sex but the only women to whom she had spoken about this had been her step-sister Kagome and Kagome's friend Sango. Both said they hardly bled and it had been uncomfortable but not horrible. In fact, both their faces had lit up when they spoke about their first time.

Rin sighed again. Unlike other girls in her age, she prided herself on holding onto her virginity for the man she truly loved. It wasn't as though she and Sesshomaru didn't do other things to keep themselves preoccupied before doing the official marriage night.

It was like a dream for her when Sesshomaru took her to bed on their wedding night but when it had actually happened, it had been horrible. It had hurt so much she had cried and told him to stop. It hurt even worse when he took himself out. It hurt even more when he took her forcibly when she refused to leave her bedroom but when he left: she was crushed.

Rin shook her head. She had been such a fool not to approach him with her fears and insecurities. The proud, strong man she loved had knocked on the door begging her to give him another chance, begging her that it will get better, begging her not to leave him. Then when he heard her speaking to Shippo on the phone, he had gone ballistic.

Perhaps if she freed him of the marriage contract, he could move on and find a real woman. One to satisfy his needs both during the day and at night. One who was not like her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both said in unison. Rin frowned.

"No, Sesshomaru-"

"Rin I-"

Rin put her fingertips on his lips to silence him. "Please let me finish."

After receiving his nod of silence, she let her fingertips linger on his hard, shapely lips before dropping her hand to her lap. They reminded her of their first kiss. It had been soft and gentle but quickly turned into something heated that had them both clinging to each other desperately. The memory, only made more tears come to her eyes so she grabbed a few tissues.

"I was wrong, Sesshomaru. So wrong for acting the way I did for something that is so natural between two people who love each other. I can't take back what I said and what I did but I want to move on and I know you do, too. I know you have a different lifestyle now and you probably have no room for me but I just want to say that you deserve someone much better than me. Someone who will love you and not run away from making love to you. For all the pain and the hurt I've caused you, I want to say sorry. I'm so sorry for everything, Sesshomaru."

Rin couldn't dare face him. Many nights she had rehearsed a finer version of this speech and now, when the moment was here, it had come out a complete garbled mess of the version she had first crafted. When she didn't receive a reply or a single movement from him, she felt crushed but lighter because something heavy was lifted from her shoulders. Even if he completely rejected her from this point, she was fully ready and prepared to sign the divorce papers.

Instead, she felt a warm hand on hers.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved as well, Rin. Forcing myself on you and leaving you the way I did wasn't right. You're beautiful, talented and perfect in every way. You deserve so much better."

For the first time in her knowing Sesshomaru, he sounded defeated. Broken almost. When Rin finally found the courage to face him, she noticed that the darkening circles under his eyes. Despite his damp hair, they appear frazzled and unkept. Could it possibly be that Sesshomaru was suffering as much as she was?

Rin chewed on her lower lip and looked into her cup of tea. If he had even missed her in the slightest, he would have called her or come to visit her but in the past year, there was no interest from him whatsoever.

Thinking too much about the past was only giving her a headache. The weather was getting worse and she wouldn't not offer him a place of rest if only for the night.

"You look tired, why don't you sleep here tonight?" She asked hesitantly. A strange feeling of nervousness washed over her and she tried to suppress the giddy feeling in her stomach.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sesshomaru said, a frown marring his still handsome features.

"This is still your home." Rin said as a matter of fact.

"And you are still my wife. Regardless of everything we've been through, I still desire you."

Rin felt her cheeks heat. Were those butterflies she felt in her tummy? Fidgeting with the lace of her robes, she asked shyly. "Me? I-I thought you had a mistress."

It was his turn to look away. "My attorney made that up. I was furious when I learned of it but decided that if it meant giving you motive to get out of the marriage then I would do it."

Rin blinked in uncertainty at the revelation. "So you don't have a mistress?"

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes had changed. There was a strange glow of possessiveness in his amber orbs. "_You_ are the only woman I've ever needed."

The temperature rose in her entire body and she shifted uneasily in her seat. She was always weak when it came to Sesshomaru. All he had to say was how much he wanted her and she would melt into his arms.

Despite the attraction she felt towards him, there was much that was left unresolved between them. The more time she spent in his company, the more weak she would become. Their future was still unclear but could she bear to make this a one night stand? Rin couldn't possibly wish for a single moment of love only to have it washed away in the morning when he left.

Clearing her throat, Rin got up and put her mug in the sink.

"I'm heading to bed in a bit. Would you like me to set up your bath?" Rin said but quickly pursed her lips. They weren't married anymore so why was she being so casual.

A silence ensued and Rin thought that maybe he didn't hear her.

"It's okay. I'll just take a quick shower." Sesshomaru finally responded and Rin released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nodding in response and without looking at him, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and Sesshomaru was wide awake - and alone - staring at the ceiling of his master suite. At Rin's insistence, he was stuck in a bedroom he once had hopes of sharing with her. A bedroom she had refused to enter since the incident on their wedding night.<p>

With a groan, Sesshomaru got up restlessly and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin's apology had changed so much in such little time. He never blamed her instead he blamed himself for taking her so selfishly when she was not ready.

He was such a weakling when it came to her. Even now the sweet aroma of her unique scent lingered in the air. Digging his claws into the soft mattress until his knuckles were white was all he could do to calm himself.

Damn, he wanted her too much.

A loud thunder crackled in the night sky and the play of light and shadow in the room had him looking at the bedroom door.

A dark figure stood in his doorway.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked. Unlike other women, she was hardly afraid of the thunder so her presence stroked his curiosity.

"Um, can I... could I sleep with you tonight?"

Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped beating. How he had dreamed of sleeping with her and now that he was getting his chance at a moment of happiness, what was he going to do?

"Rin, I don't think that's a good idea." He finally admitted, more to himself than her. Clenching his jaw hard, Sesshomaru looked away and forced his demon to subside. They had just finished disclosing so much tonight and the last thing on his mind was to hurt her again, take her selfishly as he had a year ago.

A thick salty smell caught his nostrils and he immediately faced his obsession.

"Rin, darling, why are you crying?" He said worried about what he had done wrong and what he could do to make her smile again. Seeing her cry always broke something deep inside of him. Immediately, he was standing in front of her, willing himself not to touch her because if he did, he wasn't sure he could stop. The beast within him was roaring to make his mate feel good, beautiful and most importantly loved.

"I'm such an idiot." Rin said, rubbing her hands across her eyes and sniffling her nose. "Just forget I ever came here."

"No, Rin." Sesshomaru said, holding her wrist while his thumb rubbed the soft, pliable skin on the inside of her wrist. "Don't hold back. I don't want any secrets between us. Tell me, sweetheart, what is it?"

The unshed tears in her eyes glistened in the dim light. His instincts went into overdrive at the sight of her pouty lips, flushed cheeks and rapidly beating chest, inviting him to hold her and never let go. Sesshomaru held back in fear that if he held her this time, he couldn't trust himself to let her go.

"A lot may have changed between us, Sesshomaru, but I know that I still want you. Can I ask for another chance to be your lover... if only for tonight?"

"Rin." The sound of her name left his lips like an old forgotten song. His body lit up with a fire he never thought capable of lighting again. "Do you know what you're asking of me?"

In response, she undid the front tie of her robe, revealing the glorious nakedness of her body. With a slow motion, she wiggled her shoulders and let the robe pool around her dainty feet. There wasn't an ounce of fabric on her exquisite body.

Sesshomaru couldn't look away. Shamelessly, he studied the slender slope of her calves, thick curvy thighs, rounded hips, narrow waist, full pert breasts, soft shoulders, craned neck and finally her lovely heart shaped face with blushed cheeks, her eyes were downcast and her thick black hair cascaded around her frame.

Her body had changed slightly since he last saw her. She was more curvaceous than before.

"Rin, by the gods..." Sesshomaru let his words trail as his eyes traveled the expanse of his wife's flawless figure, so finely-shaped as though a painter had etched her with his expert brush. When he met her eyes again, she looked away shyly and her cheeks blushed darker than before.

Even after a whole year of separation, he still wanted her but whether he could live without her after tonight, he wasn't sure. It had always been and always will be all or nothing for him; he was such a selfish creature.

Placing a hand on his cheek, she stroked his demonic markings. The action immediately soothed him, his lids grew heavy and a low growl emitted from his chest.

"I do, my mate. I'm not afraid anymore." Sesshomaru stood stock still, afraid of embracing her too quickly. It was she who closed the distance between them and whispered softly in his ear. "Take me. I'm yours."

Whatever resolve Sesshomaru had completely broke down and he snarled possessively in her ear. He felt her quiver but hold her ground.

"Once I start, I won't be able to stop." He said almost ferally, immediately regretting his tone in fear that she would recoil from him.

"Then don't." She replied, tracing his jaw with her lips until she covered his mouth with her own.

* * *

><p>Instinct pushed him to take over the kiss but he held back. With trembling lips, Rin lead the way and pressed her naked body closer against his fully clothed one. Her kiss was clumsy much like they had been when they were dating.<p>

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and deeply inhaled her scent. Try as he might, he couldn't smell any trace of other males on her. Perhaps she hadn't had any lovers since she left him.

When she stopped and faced him with innocent but desire filled eyes, he frowned slightly.

"Did you like that?"

Sesshomaru was hard as a rock. His sweet, innocent Rin was such a delight in his arms. Slowly he let himself take possession of her. His one arm snaked around her waist and the other travelled up her body until his fingers laced themselves through the hair on the nape of her neck and he tugged as gently as possible. Rin gasped and clung to him, offering her mouth.

"You don't know what you do to me." Sesshomaru whispered harshly before taking over.

Sesshomaru's kiss was hungry and ravished. Rin tried to keep up with him but in the end, she let him have his way. Her mate was so strong and vigorous and she loved the way he took control.

The arm that was holding her to him, travelled from her shoulder his hand massaging it there until it went lower. Rin's gasp was muffled by the passionate kiss when his hand gripped her bottom and squeezed.

Leaving her lips, Sesshomaru kissed her jaw and her neck until he reached the crook of her shoulder and nibbled. The deep moans and mewls coming from his mate were driving him insane with lust and longing.

Rin laced her arms around his neck and held him close to her. The sensation of his fully clothed body against her naked flesh was fueling her desire and she snaked her one leg around his hip, pressing herself closer.

Wordlessly, his other hand released her hair and travelled down to her other butt cheek lifting her. Without any instruction, Rin lifted the other leg while his hands travelled to hold her thighs up. Before Rin could think another thought, she was being lowered onto the bed.

_Their _bed.

Sesshomaru took a moment to gather himself before opening his eyes and looking at his mate. If he was hard before, he was harder now after gazing down upon Rin's glorious body. As a young girl of seventeen, she had been charming but now at twenty two, she was positively delightful. With age, he reckoned, she would only get better.

Unable to tell apart a mere dream from reality, Sesshomaru reached out to her naked figure and carefully traced his clawed finger tips over her warm flesh. Rin tensed.

"Are you still afraid of me?"

Swallowing thickly, Rin shook her head. "I'm just a bit nervous but not afraid of you."

When his padded thumb lightly stroked the crinkled tip of her nipple. Rin hissed and dug her fingers into the bedsheets.

"Do you like that?"

Rin nodded fervently and her heartbeat raced even faster.

"Can I touch you with my mouth?"

"Yes!" She cried out. Sesshomaru couldn't help if the chuckle that escaped his lips sounded wicked and full of dark mischief before he covered her nipple with his mouth and sucked. All the while his hands were eagerly rediscovering each nook and dip of her body.

When he released her now swollen nipple from his mouth and made his way to it's sister, Rin laced her fingers in his hair and pushed him closer still.

By the time his hand reached her secret place, she was hot and wet and so very ready for him. It had been his plan to prepare her and have her reach her release before entering her but he was far too eager. Far too excited. Far too hard.

"Sessh, please! I need you inside me."

Rin's confession to have him take her was like a sweet song and Sesshomaru groaned before teasing her nipple with his teeth and releasing it. She didn't have to say twice that he should take off his clothes.

Sesshomaru was in the process of ripping off the last piece on his body when he stopped in fear that his eagerness may scare Rin.

Instead, her eyes opened wide as she looked at him, directly at his throbbing cock. Licking her lips, she reached out to him and wrapped her hand around his length. The innocent way in which she gripped him, made him growl and his appetite for her swelled.

Rin sat blinking and staring at his member that was as thick as her wrist, feeling it twitch in her hands while pre-cum spilled from it's swollen tip. Without any hesitation, she looked up at him and saw his eyes flicker from red to amber. He was excited and she was too.

Lifting herself, she helped him out of his shirt and kissed his neck. Moving back to look at him once more, she gazed upon the magnificence that was her mate.

She had been too excited their first time that she didn't notice just how vulnerable he looked when he was stripped completely bare. Despite all his strength and power, he was a man hesitant and unsure of what to do next.

Lying on her back, Rin opened her legs wide and shamelessly displayed herself to him. When he bared his fangs to her in a deep snarl and touched himself, Rin felt her body temperature rise even more. Moving her hand to the apex of her sex, she used her fingers to open her nether lips further.

There was so much she wanted to show him now that he was with her but couldn't find the courage. During their time apart, she had learned to touch herself. Of course, each time she had imagined him watching her or stroking her. She had also begun watching porn but those videos only reminded her of him and the love they could have shared.

Opening her one arm to him, she smiled. "Come."

The angelic sound of Rin's voice made him break his long and hard gaze upon her open sex. It glistened with her thick cream and quivered under his gaze.

There was so much he wanted to do but he desperately need to couple with her. Be one with her quickly before he finished himself in his hand.

Bending down to her level, he kissed her deeply. He had over a year of kisses to make up for.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know." Rin replied and lifted her heated core up towards him. Begging for entry.

Using his hand, Sesshomaru lined up his cock against the slit of her dripping pussy and slowly, painfully slowly, made his way inside. He didn't stop until he reached the entrance to her womb.

Rin froze at the delightful intrusion and shut her eyes. Sesshomaru's length was just as big as before the only difference now was that she was ready for any pain their coupling may cause. His voice came as a hazy whisper.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Rin opened her eyes to see a very painful expression on his face.

"Am I hurting you?"

Beads of sweat were lined up against his brow and his jaw snapped shut as he breathed in deeply.

Out of sheer curiosity, Rin chanced a glance at where their bodies were joined only to find that he wasn't even all the way in. Her toes curled inwards and she felt herself clench around the expanse of his steel rod.

There was some discomfort because he was so long and thick but definitely no pain. How could she been so stupid not to couple with him a second time? This joining was so perfect and delightful that she was having trouble not cumming before him.

"Rin," He whispered against her temple and pushing himself out, pushed himself slowly in again until he hit a spot that was surely going to make her cum hard. "Are-"

"-I'm just fine." She said, frustrated that he was so good at this and she was on the brink of orgasming. Reaching out to cup his cheek first and then lace her fingers in his hair, she pulled him closer. Kissing his softly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was so close to finishing but she wanted to hold back and feel him love her. "Love me, Sesshomaru. Please don't hold back."

Rin felt each of his muscles tense and he went impossibly still.

"I don't want to-"

'-you wont. I'm so ready, mate. Please love me. I'm so close to cumming." Rin whined and used this as an opportunity to show him just how much she could care less about him being gentle, she lifted her hips slightly. Pushing him in deeper was nearly impossible because of his length.

A deep rumble vibrated through her body and burying his face in her neck, Sesshomaru pulled back only to push in again without reluctance. The force of his push racked through her entire body and Rin's eyes shot wide open but she didn't let go.

She clung on to him desperately as she reached her peak. A garbled version of his name left her lips as her internal fist repeatedly clenched and released against his big, hard cock.

The mind shattering orgasm lasted for long minutes but when she came down to earth, her mate continued driving his manhood into her sending her into rippling orgasms several times.

Sesshomaru used everything in his power to love her with his body, his heart and his soul. When she found her release, it felt absolutely heavenly. The force of her walls squeezing against him had made him release inside of her but he kept going, wanting to fill her womb with his potent seed.

When it happened for the third time, he lost all control of his actions. Instinctively, he bit down in the crook of her neck, sending her into a new wave of broken sobs, screams and orgasms and sending him to blissful nirvana.

* * *

><p>They lay wrapped up in each other's arms for long moments afterwards until Sesshomaru finally got up and pulled himself out. His mate was truly a sight to behold: her eyes were half lidded with sleep and satisfaction, lips were swollen and bruised from his kisses, her nipples were swollen, her belly slightly bumped and full of his semen, and a white trail of his essence flowing from her nether lips had him growing hard again but he pulled his demon back. A fear lingered within him that he had been too hard on her.<p>

"Where are you going?" Rin looked at him wide eyed as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'd like that." Rin replied with a weary smile reached out to him with her hand. That's all the confirmation he needed. Wasting no more time, he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

><p>Sleep was lost to him as he was lay wide awake long after Rin had fallen asleep peacefully in his arms. The moment they had shared hours back meant so much to him that couldn't bear the thought of having it taken away once she signed the divorce papers.<p>

Could he live with himself knowing she would no longer be his? Sesshomaru cursed beneath his breath at himself for being so selfish. He just wanted her too much. All of her, not just the physical aspects but the life and joy she brought to his otherwise dull life.

Maybe... Could he convince her not to leave him?

Would he respect her decision if she decided to move on?

Sesshomaru pinched his nose in frustration and slowly slipped out of bed.

The morning sun was peaking through the drapes. Somewhere in the dark hours of the night, the rain had stopped. A rainbow shone across the horizon and a dry path opened up from his estate to the lush, green park just outside the fenced community.

A soft kiss on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"The sun's out." Rin mumbled and yawned lazily. The sun beams reflected in her dark hair painted them in a reddish hue and there was a pleasant glow on her skin.

"There's a clear path out to the park, Sesshomaru. Maybe, we could take a walk today. If that's okay with you, I mean." She mumbled shyly. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly and tried not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Rin." He turned to her, giving her his full attention.

Rin blinked but did not hesitate when he took both her hands in his. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply a few times before letting the warmth from her hands infuse his cold body before speaking.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past; I've been selfish and careless but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. It's not too late for us to walk this path together and start our life anew."

"Sesshomaru. What are you saying?"

Rin panicked as she had every right to be but using this opportunity as the only chance he had to truly tell her what he felt was the least he could do so that he would not make the same mistake twice.

"If I have to marry you all over again, I'll do it. I'll be better man a better mate to you, I promise. Please just give me a second chance, Rin. I love you."

"Y-You love me?" She stammered and slipping out of his hold, stepped away, shaking her head. "How could you after what I've done to you-"

"-I never stopped loving you." He stepped forward and put his arms around her. She was stiff and her heart was beating rapidly. "What do you say, mate? Will you give me a second chance? Will you give us a second chance?"

After long moments, she put her arms around his waist and Sesshomaru released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart, too, raced anxiously, waiting to hear what she had decided.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She sniffed and he felt his shirt get damp with her tears. "I'm so sorry for being so foolish, childish and inconsiderate. I want to be with you; I want to be the woman you want."

When she lifted her dewy eyes up to face him, Sesshomaru wiped her tears with his thumb and lightly stroked her cheek.

"You are and always have been." He assured and Rin leaned into his touch. Her eyes drifted shut and lifting herself she opened her lips slightly in innocent invitation.

With a joyful smile, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them. The simple kiss reignited their passion and it was Rin who eagerly demanded they go to the bed. Wasting no more time, Sesshomaru swooped his beautiful mate in his arms and honored her wishes.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

TY!


End file.
